Confession Cam
The Confession Cam is where the Total Drama cast and crew can reveal their personal thoughts. They can open up about how they are feeling, vent frustrations over something that is bothering them, and just about anything else that comes to mind. For the most part these sessions are kept in complete secrecy, only being revealed upon the airing of the show or at Chris McLean's discretion. Riker Hall Confession Cam During Total Drama Academy, the confession cam is placed in a closet room in the Riker Hall living space, which has since been dubbed Casa Loma. While Gwen was placed in charge of decorating the living space for winning the first challenge, Chris allowed everyone to decorate the confession cam to their heart's content whenever they wished. There are currently twenty-eight decorations to date. Decorations Outhouse Confessional During Total Drama Island and Return to Total Drama Island, the confession cam takes on the appearance of an old fashioned outhouse. On the side facing the campers is a camera taped to the wall, where the campers dish their personal feelings. Also inside the bathroom are typical outhouse sights - a toilet, toilet paper, a window, several carvings in the wooden walls, and a roll of fly paper with several dead flies stuck to it. Despite these amenities, however, the confession cam doesn't seem to be the campers main lavatory, as there are bathroom stalls in the communal bathrooms. Still, some campers have used the confession cam as an outhouse at times, but mostly by accident on Lindsay's part. It's clear that the outhouse is not a hygienic place, as during most confessions, a large swarm of flies are constantly buzzing around the campers' heads and chest. Aside from speaking their mind, campers also go in the stall to cast their votes. It's unclear if all that is needed to cast a vote is the camper saying their name into the camera or if a written ballot is also needed, as Harold is seen rigging paper ballots in the Total Drama Island episode Basic Straining; whereas in the Total Drama Island episode No Pain, No Game, Chris only shows their vocal votes. Trivia * Located behind the campers in the Outhouse Confessional is an image of Kilroy, a popular doodle that is part of the "Kilroy was here" fad. Other graffiti includes: a skull and crossbones, a love-struck heart, and either an ankh or the sign of Venus. * Bridgette was the first overall to contribute a decoration to the Riker Hall Confession Cam. ** Duncan was the first male to contribute a decoration. ** Lindsay was the first member of the Screaming Gophers to contribute a decoration. ** Harold was the first member of the Smarty Pants to contribute a decoration. * The only contribution to the Riker Hall Confession Cam without a known contributor to date is the Corey Clark poster. * Izzy has contributed the most decorations to date to the Riker Hall Confession Cam with four. * Beth and Geoff are the only Total Drama competitors who have not yet contributed any decorations to the Riker Hall Confession Cam. **Beth is the only former Screaming Gophers member, female, and member of the Smarty Pants class who has yet to contribute to the Confession Cam. **Geoff is the only former Killer Bass member, male, and member from the Other Class who has yet to contribute to the Confession Cam. *The Electric Fish is inspired from a Babe the Blue Ox ramble in the comic book series Jack of Fables that is repeated by Izzy. ** The Cover-Less Book is also loosely inspired from one as well. * The Portraits of Captains Kirk and Picard is inspired from the song White and Nerdy by "Weird Al" Yankovic. * The Japanese Peace Lily is inspired from the movie Hot Fuzz. * The idea of decorating the confessional would be borrowed by the Kobold Necromancer for his story, Total Drama Battlegrounds. Category:Locations Category:Objects